


I Don't Know You But I Always Will

by laurathenerd



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Future Fic, Post-3x10, Post-Canon, Post-Finale, Romance, post-series finale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 14:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13638048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurathenerd/pseuds/laurathenerd
Summary: Kirsten finally has her mother back, but at what cost? With her friends' lives threatened, Kirsten must walk away from the Stitchers program while pretending she has no memory of her time at the lab. Heartbroken, the team is determined to find a cure to her amnesia. Meanwhile, Kirsten must stop the threat to their lives and find a way to make contact with the team.





	1. Chapter 1

**Camille**

****Camille entered the bright yellow house and quickly packed her things into boxes, removing pictures from frames, and placing all the clothes she borrowed but never returned on Kirsten’s bed. All evidence of the past three years erased, Camille glanced over the living room before closing the door one final time. She didn’t look back. _Couldn’t._

Despite the warmth of Amanda’s body pressed up against her, Camille felt an unshakable coldness. She pulled the covers up to her chin as tears spilled down her cheeks. Amanda stretched an arm over Camille’s waist, pulling her close.

“Hey, it’ll be okay,” Amanda whispered.

Camille wiped the tears from her cheeks and flipped over to face Amanda.

“I hope so ‘cause emotions suck.”

“I know they do,” Amanda said, giving Camille a quick kiss.

 

**Linus**

Linus lingered in the Stitch Lab’s locker room until Cameron came in.

“Is there anything I can do?” He asked.

Cameron shook his head, “I just need to get out of here.” He grabbed his keys and made a beeline for the elevator. Linus chased after him, just barely catching him before he stepped into the elevator.

“Where are you gonna go?” Linus asked.

“Anywhere. Nowhere. I don’t know.” Cameron’s voice, though monotone, cracked.

Linus rapped on the dark wooden door. Ivy pulled it open and he stepped inside and into her arms. They broke contact and moved to the couch where they sat staring at the wall across from them. A heavy silence filled the room.

“Where do we go from here?” Linus asked.

“I don’t know,” Ivy answered.

“We have to fix this.”

“How?”

“I don’t know. This isn’t a problem a super-computer can solve,” Linus said.

 

**Maggie**

“Jacqueline, you don’t know how good it is to see you again,” Maggie said with a smile.

“So much has changed, but it seems you haven’t,” Jacqueline said.

“I hope that’s a compliment,” Maggie said.

“It is.”

“Well Jacqueline, tomorrow we would like you to come back to the lab to be informed about developments since your car wreck. Both within the lab and outside of it. Cameron, our neuroscientist who pilots the stitches can give you a breakdown of what we’re doing here, but he’s already left for the day,” Maggie said eyeing Kirsten, who’s eyes had flicked up to Maggie’s at the sound of Cameron’s name.

“As for you, Ms. Clark, you have a choice. You can come back and continue your work with the program, or you are free to walk away. They say your amnesia may be temporary, but it may not be. We can tell you what you’ve done here, but it’s your choice whether you want to know or if you want to walk away with a clean slate, a fresh start,” Maggie said.

Kirsten looked to Jacqueline and said, “Can I think about it?”

“Of course,” said Maggie, “And regarding Daniel Stinger, he has been taken into federal custody and is being charged with several counts of murder among other crimes. I’m sorry Jacqueline and Kirsten.”

“Can I see him?” Jacqueline asked.

“I’ll see what I can do. Now if that’s all, I’ll see you two out.” Maggie said leading the two blondes towards the elevator.

The smoky atmosphere of the Vanish Bar in downtown LA refracted the dim lights. Maggie marched up to the bar and sat down.

“Scotch, neat.”

 

**Fisher**

_“You’re the detective. Detect.”_

_Who would’ve thought someone so annoying would mean so much to me_ , Quincy thought as he drove down the dark LA streets. Despite the tears in his eyes, his lips quirked up into a thin smile. Fisher pulled into the driveway of his empty house, and that’s when he knew.  _Stephanie’s in DC, but I have to stay here._ With that realization, Quincy put his car in reverse.  _I can’t be here alone right now_.

Quincy walked into the dimly lit bar and sat down next to a brunette drinking alone.

“I’ll have one of what she’s having,” he told the bartender.

Maggie glanced over at him and said more to her drink than to him, “How’d you find me here?”

“Well despite the fact that you’re ex-CIA, you’re a little predictable. Besides, I live nearby,” Fisher said.

“So it’s just a coincidence then,” Maggie nodded.

“Something like that,” Fisher quirked a small smile, revealing his dimples, the brightness  momentarily returning to his eyes.

 

**Cameron**

Cameron kept the tears from spilling over until he was alone for the over one hundred floor elevator ride back to the real world. To the reality that he had just lost the love of his life while not really losing her at all. She was still breathing, still alive. Nothing wrong with her head. At least nothing the brain scans or Dr. Goodkin could find.

_But she’s not fine. I’m not fine._

Cameron walked down the Chinatown streets until he reached his Volvo convertible. He drove with the top down, the wind drying the tears stinging his eyes.

_She doesn’t remember you._

The tears fell harder as he stepped into his apartment where every inch was a reminder of Kirsten. His shirt that she’d worn that morning tossed on the bed. The glasses in the sink from their breakfast. The  _Doctor Who_  DVDs haphazardly spread around the TV.

_I love you. I know._

 

**Kirsten**

The Uber ride home was tense and silent. Jacqueline stared out the window at a world seventeen years older than she remembered. A world without the Twin towers. A world with an adult daughter. A world with smartphones and hipsters.

_A whole new world, Cameron would say._

Kirsten rolled her eyes just thinking about it. Her smile faded as soon as she remembered that she  _wasn’t supposed to remember_.

The Uber finally pulled into the driveway of her house. Kirsten tentatively led her mom inside and was immediately struck by the absence of Camille. Every photo, every mug, every thing. Gone. And it made the ache in her chest deepen. Kirsten swallowed hard and turned to Jacqueline.

“Welcome home, Mom,” she said, forcing a smile- one that didn’t quite reach her eyes.

“Thanks, sweetie,” Jacqueline said, embracing Kirsten in a hug.

“Why are you doing this mom?” Kirsten asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

“It’s for your own good. The program is not something you should be a part of. You think my accident was just that? I know it wasn’t. And I won’t stand to be separated from you again. I’ve already missed so much of your life,” Jacqueline said.

“That’s not your decision to make. Those people are my  _family_.”

“No, I’m your family,” Jacqueline countered, the edge in her voice evident.

“What would you have done to them if I didn’t cooperate?”

“Whatever it took to get you to quit.”

“I meant what I said. I’ll never forgive you for this.”   
“You don’t have to. I’m your mother, and it’s my job to protect you.”

“I am not a child, and I don’t need you to protect me.”

 

**Maggie**

“She knows something,” Maggie said.

“Who knows what?” Fisher asked, brow wrinkled.

“You should have seen her reaction when I said Cameron’s name. I don’t know how much she knows, but she remembers how she feels about him,” Maggie said.

“Why would she lie?”

“She wouldn’t.”

“Stinger?”

“Which one?”

“You think Jacqueline could be behind this?”

Maggie sighed, “I don’t know. I’m just reaching here because without Kirsten, I don’t know what the NSA will do with all of us.” Maggie trailed off, but after taking another sip of her drink continued, “At least your decision gets easier. You can move to DC with Stephanie now, and you won’t be missing anything here.”

“I’d miss you,” Fisher said, his voice gravelly.

Maggie glanced up to meet Fisher’s piercing gaze.

“We’d miss you too.”

“No, I’d miss  _you_.”

“Oh,” and for once Maggie was speechless.


	2. Chapter 2

**Camille**

Camille paced back and forth in the dim kitchen. Amanda shuffled in, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She glanced at the clock. Three in the morning.

“I’ll make some coffee,” she said. 

“I’m good,” Camille said as she paced.

“Well I’m not. So what can I do for you?” Amanda said with eyes half shut. 

“I need Linus.”

“What?”

“If someone can find a way to fix Kirsten’s amnesia, it’s Linus,” Camille said, finally standing still. 

“Come on, I’ll drive,” said Amanda. 

 

**Linus**

He opened the door to reveal Camille pacing in front of the doorway. As soon as the door was open, she barged right in. 

“We have to fix this,” she said.

“I don’t know how.”

“You don’t know how _my ass_ ,” Camille fumed. 

“What do you want me to say?”

“Oh, I don’t know. How about ‘I’m on it, Camille.’ Or ‘I’ve got it, Camille.’”

“I’m not the neuroscientist here. Cameron is,” Linus said, his voice rising. 

“Well then let’s go,” demanded Camille.

“He wants to be alone.”

“You and I both know that’ the last thing he needs right now, Ivy, you coming?”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Ivy asked.

“You helped bring in Stinger. And we could really use all the minds we can get,” said Camille with a definitive nod.

 

**Cameron**

Spoon midway between his mouth and the jar of Nutella, Cameron jumped at the sound of frantic knocking. His heart kept in his chest knowing that the last tie someone had knocked on his door like that it was Kirsten, there in the middle of the night to accuse him of leaking the Stitch algorithms. Even in her most frustrating moments, Cameron felt his heart thrumming with the electricity of her _Kirsten-ness._ Blunt. Accusatory. Argumentative. Passionate. Loving. Soft. All of it Kirsten, and he loved it all.

But it wasn’t Kirsten knocking.

Cameron opened the door, and the threesome flooded in all talking at once.

“Guys.”

Then louder, “ _Guys._ ” They silenced and turned to face Cameron.

“Please.” His voice begging, quiet. His eyes red.

“There has to be a way to fix her,” Camille said as an explanation for their late-night intrusion.

“You heard what Maggie said. There’s nothing medically wrong with Kirsten,” Cameron said. Sadness, anger flashed through his eyes.

“Well I don’t accept that,” countered Camille. “We are four of the smartest people around, and no one knows Kirsten’s brain better than us.”

“I know you, man. You’ll never forgive yourself if you don’t at least try,” Linus chimed in.

“Besides, we’re doing this with or without you. And we could really use your help,” Ivy said.

“What is she doing here?” Cameron asked, finally acknowledging Ivy’s presence.

“Look, I know you provably don’t trust me- and you have that right. I know I certainly haven’t made it easy but-

“But she can help. And I trust her,” Linus interrupted, smiling at Ivy. He turned his attention back to Cameron, “So trust me.”

Cameron sighed, ran his fingers through his hair and said, “Fine. So where do we start?”

“First of all, pass me that Nutella,” Camille said reaching for the choclatey jar.

 

**Kirsten**

For a few blissful moments after Kirsten first woke up with the rising sunlight filtering in through her window, all felt right. It faded with her mother’s clattering in the kitchen. Kirsten’s heart sank.

_This isn’t how this was supposed to be- I should be happy to have my mom back. I’ve been waiting for this for years._

“Good morning, K,” Jacqueline said.

“Don’t call me that.”

“Can I get you some coffee, _Kirsten_?” Her mom asked.

“I can get it myself, thanks,” Kirsten said icily.

“Right well, we need to go back to the lab so get ready quickly,” Jacqueline said.

“Yes, _mother_.”

 

The ride to downtown LA was tense- the kind that could be cut with a large, sharp knife or maybe a saw. The air was awkward with jumbled emotions and angry silence.

Finally Jacqueline spike, “You so much as look at your friends, and I’ll make sure they suffer.”

“They’re going to find out eventually,” Kirsten said.

“We’ll see about that.”

 

**Maggie**

“Jacqueline, Kirsten- welcome back. Please have a seat,” Maggie said, gesturing towards the chairs opposite her desk.

“The Stitchers program is a covert NSA operation that uses breakthrough neuroscience technology to solve murders. We’ve been working in conjunction with the LAPD in recent years, and Detective Quincy Fisher is our liaison.

Before the accident, Jacqueline, your father, and I along with several others began developing the technology. With the help of our current team and some government officials of the highest level, we have perfected it, which allowed us to bring your mother out of her coma.”

“Is that why I joined the team? To save my mother?” Kirsten asked.

“That was certainly a large part of your work here. And you helped save a lot of people in the process,” Maggie answered.

“Kirsten shrugged, “I’m sorry. I don’t remember any of that.”

Maggie studied her, but there were no flashes of recognition. No hint of familiarity.

“That’s okay. We can have our team explain how the technology works,” Maggie said.

“If I was here to get my mother back, then I don’t think I need to be here anymore. I want to spend time getting to know my mom again,” Kirsten said. She cast a small smile towards Jacqueline.

“Take all the time you need-

“I won’t be coming back Ms. Baptiste,” Kirsten interrupted.

And suddenly it was like they were back in the Chinese restaurant two hundred meters above them, talking about Ed’s death. Kirsten hadn’t been so cold since before she lost her temporal dysplasia.

Maggie’s smile faltered.

“I see. May I speak to Jacqueline alone? Please feel free to grab a cup of coffee in the break room where we met yesterday,” Maggie said.

“Of course,” Kirsten nodded.

 

Kirsten sipped on her coffee, finally being afforded a moment of solace where she didn’t have to pretend, and she didn’t have Jacqueline leering over her shoulder. As soon as Jacqueline and Maggie came out of Maggie’s office, Kirsten dumped out her remaining drink and met them in the heart of the lab, right between the Corpse Cassette and the Fish Tank.

“I’ll walk you out,” Maggie said, leading them to the elevator. The doors slid open, and Camille, Linus, Ivy, and Cameron spilled out, chattering ninety miles and hour tossing out theories and ideas left and right.

Everyone froze.

Tim, Chelsea, Ayo, and Alex watched as the four stood silenced, facing Kirsten.

“Excuse me,” Kirsten said without truly looking at anyone. She squeezed past Linus and Ivy, and Jacqueline followed. 

“See you around, Jackie. It’s so good to have you back!” Maggie called after them. “Goodbye Kirsten,” she said quieter.

 

As soon as the doors closed, tears spilled down Kirsten’s face, and hatred bled from her eyes. 

“You won’t win,” she said through her tears.

“I have you. I’ve already won.”

 

**Fisher**

Quincy stepped out of the elevator into the quieter-than-normal lab, a _Kirsten-must-have-just-been-here_ kind of quiet. He caught Maggie’s eye from across the lab where she was talking with the team.

“So there has to be some algorithm we can configure using the nanotech Stinger implanted on her brainstem,” Linus explained, bouncing from excitement.

“She knows something,” Maggie interrupted.

“What?” Linus said.

“See I’m not the only one,” Fisher interjected.

“What?” Linus asked again, this time to Fisher.

“Maggie said the same thing to me last night,” Fisher explained.

“ _Last night_ ,” Camille quirked an eyebrow and continued, “Do tell more, _Fishy_.”

Quincy’s cheeks colored. He cleared his throat and looked to Maggie.

“Oh for goodness sake. We had a drink together last night. Now if you’re done acting like children,” Maggie glared at Camille, “Can we please get back to Kirsten.”

“Yes, please.” Fisher answered quickly. “So what do we know?”

“Yesterday when I talked to Kirsten, I thought she remembered a little based on her reaction to something I said,  
Maggie began. 

“What’d you say?” Cameron asked. 

Maggie hesitated then said, “Your name.”

“Oh…really?” Cameron asked. His shoulders lifted, and the corners of his mouth ticked up into a tentative smile.

“But-

“But?” Linus repeated.

“But today she didn’t seem to have any recollection of our work here. It was like talking to the old Kirsten,” Maggie continued.

“And then she saw us,” Linus said.

“And she didn’t recognize us,” Camille finished.

“I’m sorry, Cameron,” Maggie said. Her words didn’t stop the tears from spilling down his cheeks. He simply shook his head in response.

“We’ll fix this,” Linus said, mostly to Cameron. 

“What do you need me to do?” Asked Quincy.

“Keep your distance, but keep an eye on Kirsten and Jacqueline,” Maggie said, “We need to know for sure how much she remembers eve if it’s nothing.”

“I can go introduce myself to the. Jacqueline knows who I am even though we never officially met,” Ivy offered.

“Excellent. In the meantime, you three work up something to overcome her amnesia. Grab Ayo and Tim if you need them,” Maggie said to Camille, Linus, and Cameron.

**Author's Note:**

> For @your-stitcher-thursday on tumblr as part of Stitchers Secret Santa 2017
> 
> Comments/kudos much appreciated!


End file.
